Untitled
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: bingung mau nulis summary kaya gmna, baca aja klo berminat.. arigatou. emm sptnya many typo, no edit soalnya.


**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : Abal! Genre gak jelas, cerita aneh dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, no **

**edit, so many typo –maybe.**

**-Sugar Princess71 Presented-**

Pernahkah kau berpikir hari ini akan berakhir indah?

Jika iya, mengapa kalian berpikir demikian?

Ohh jangan-jangan kalian baru saja memenangkan lotre?

Bukan?

Lantas apa?

Ohh aku tahu kalian pasti sedang terserang demam musim semi?

Hmm okelah, apapun yang kalian rasakan hari ini, apa juga dirasakan pasangan manis yang mengguncang Konoha Gakuen?

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.. eh tunggu kalian tidak tahu siapa pasangan manis yang ku maksud, masa sih ndak tahu? Ya wis lah nanti aku kasih tahu, wokkehh?

Ups! Kok jadi bertele-tele kayak gini ya, baiklah baik kita ke permulaan cerita, ikutin author ya.. awas jangan kemana-mana!

"TEMEEE, APA KABAR? AKU KANGEN SAMA KAMU, BANGET MALAH!" Nah loh ada apa ini, kok ribut-ribut ya? Ternyata usut punya usut, selidik punya selidik, seorang bocah berambut pirang yang menyerupai err durian, berkulit tan dan beriris _saphire _yang dari penampakkannya merupakan bocah keturunan luar Jepang sedang menggemparkan seisi Konoha Gakuen – sekolah elit tempat anak-anak berdoku sekolah – dengan suara 'emas'nya.

Dan sayang di sayang suara 'indah'nya memacu sejuta respon dari para siswa yang baru saja bertemu kangen setelah dua hari tidak dapat berjumpa karena... karena... SABTU dan MINGGU sekolah libur! Ya, libur. Emm sudah jelskan reader alasannya?

Ok, lupakan ke-_out of topic_-an di atas, langsung saja ke inti permasalahan, suara dari NARUTO NAMIKAZE – ya itulah nama si pirang - membuat semua cowok menjerit histeris karena PATAH HATI! Ooo? Bukan ding, yang patah hati ternyata semua SISWI Konoha Gakuen. Kenapa? Ya, karena si 'teme' yang di sebut-sebut Naruto adalah sang pangeran KG yang terkenal tampan, pintar, keren – ya pokoknya, idola cewek banget- dipanggil dengan begitu mesranya oleh si tampan no. 2, kalian tahu kan siapa yang dimaksud?

Dan itu semua sukses membuat mereka yang tergabung dalam Sasuke Fans Club dan Naruto Fans Club kecewa berat, ya terpaksa dah mereka harus berbesar hati dan kalau yang tidak berbesar hati hmmm pada pingsan berjamaah. Masa sih? Gak percaya? Lihat aja, lapangan yang lenggang kini di penuhi para siswi yang telentang dengan indahnya. OMG, segitunya? Emang.

Ya intinya kejadian ini, pasti sukses masuk bencana tergaswat minggu ini, eh maksudnya tergawat dan bakal mendapat kehormatan untuk tampil di koran sekolah.. atau bahkan koran Konoha?

O'ya jika tadi kita beranggapan semua siswi kecewa, nampaknya salah. Kenapa demikian? –dengan terpaksa aku harus mengatakan lagi – 'karena'- sebagian siswi itu sedang asyik membuat perkumpulan baru; SasuNaru Fans Club yang langsung di penuhi para Fujo mania. Club yang di dalangi oleh Haku ini nampaknya akan ramai menyaingi Sasuke Fans Club dan Naruto Fans Club.

Emm _next_ ke para siswa yang sudah menggila dengan gendrangan gendang dan atraksi 'luar biasa' pemuda berambut batok, di iringi para cowok lainnya. _I know_, _i know _aku tahu pasti kalian bertanya apa alasannya. Baik, baik akan aku kasih tahu alasannya; _simple_nya, para cowok yang kurang ehem laku ehem merasa mendapat durian runtuh asli dari reruntuhan atlantis! Ya maklum aja sih saingan tersusah di KG akhirnya punya pasangan bahkan malah jadi pasangan terheboh, hahaha.

Sepertinya cerita gak jelas ini makin bertele-tele ya? Ehm, daripada semakin ngaco mari kita simak baik-baik respon sang pangeran akan panggilan mesra sang 'kekasih'.

"HEI _BAKA_ DOBE, JAGA MULUTMU! AKU TIDAK MERINDUKANMU, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK . DAN SATU LAGI, ORANG YANG PALING KU RINDUKAN ADALAH HYUUGA HINATA, KAU DENGAR: _HI_-_NA_-_TA_!"

Ooo, nampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari libur tambahan para siswa KG... _Happy holiday_!

Yayaya aku tahu kengacoannya mulai tingkat dewa bahkan lebih, maka dari itu kita langsung ke _story_ aja ya dan aku janji gak bakal kemana-mana dah.

Teriakkan Sasuke membuat para siswi yang tepar sesaat menjadi terbangun dengan berbagai ekspresi –yang sumpah- lebih jelek dari banci pinggir empang. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar sang idola menyebutkan nama Hyuuga Hinata, cewek tercupu di KG yang menurut mereka gak banget. Wow, ada apakah ini?

"Huwaa, teme teganya dirimu, emm HINATA? Ah dia kekasih barumu itukah yang kau ceritakan padaku waktu itu? Teme, yang mana orangnya kasih tahu aku dong."

Sejumlah telinga semakin memanas saat mencuri dengar percakapan duo tampan itu. Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran yang nyaris melompat dari ujung ubun-ubun membuat mereka memberanikan diri bertanya –dengan kata lain- menghentikan aksi curhat duo tampan tersebut.

"Emm anu, Sasuke-kun... engg Hinata itu siapamu ya?" ujar Karin – ketua Sasuke Fans Club.

Sasuke yang nampaknya masih belum sadar situasi –heran ya kok Uchiha yang katanya jenius jadi agak bloon gini ya?- menjawab dengan entengnya, "ya, pacarku lah masa pembantuku." Oh, no sejak kapan Sasuke jadi out of character?

Hmm kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi setelah pengakuan dari Sasuke? Yippiew, kalian benar, KEGEMPARAN – ya itulah satu kata yang cocok menggambarkan situasi saat ini.

"Untung Naruto-kun gak pacaran sama Sasuke-kun, berarti aku masih ada harapan dong?"

"Ck, jangan mimpi kau Shion, Naruto-kun itu cinta padaku tahu!"

"Jangan asal ngomong Tayuya, Naruto-kun tuh punyaku."

Benar-benar pagi yang melelahkan dan panjang...

"HEI, KALIAN JANGAN RIBUT SAJA, TAK DENGARKAH BEL SUDAH BERBUNYI DARI TADI, HAH? ATAU TELINGA KALIAN SUDAH TULI, HEH?"

Thanks to Anko-sensei berkatnya kegemparan pun mereda dan para siswa berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing – ya, daripada mendapat 'hadiah' dari si killer.

##########################

Akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi, menghentikan kegiatan belajar sementara waktu untuk sedikit refreshing sesaat dari kepenatan belajar.

"Sumpah, aku tidak terima banget dengan kejadian ini, masa sih Sasuke yang tampan, pintar, keren harus pacaran sama si sadako cupu itu." ucap Karin dengan semangat 45, mungkin jika ini adalah anime maka efek api yang membaralah yang jadi latarnya.

"Mang sadako cupu itu siapa sih? Setauku sadako itu menyeramkan dah Rin."

"Aduh Matsuri, kamu tuh belo'onnya jangan ketulungan kaya gini napa, Ten jelasin gih."

"Lah kok aku sih?" Tatapan menusukpun sontak di arahkan ke gadis manis bercepol ini, "ya gak usah marah gitu dong, sadako cupu itu si Hinata, anak kelas 12-1. Kamu tahu kan Ri?" Matsuri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba pintu 12-3 terbuka dengan 'indah'nya, menampakkan gadis cantik berambut pirang, ponytail.

"OMG! Gawat banget nih Rin, kamu tahu gak si sadako sedang pamer kemesraan ma Sasu-pyon di taman sekolah."

"Hah, yang benar? Kamu gak bohong kan no?" Ino hanya memutar matanya bosan, menghena nafas,

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI TUKANG BOHONG APA?"

"Ya, santai ajalah no, gak usah pake urat. Ya udah nyok teman-teman kita cabut ke taman sekolah."

"Ngapain Rin?"

"Nyari capung Ri." Matsuri hanya membelalakkan matanya – bingung.

"Sabar ya Ri, lagi pada pms kali." Menepuk bahu Matsuri, menenangkan.

"Hah?"

"Ke laut saja kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Etto, a-a-ano Sasuke-kun..," Hinata tampak ragu melanjutkan ucapannya, semburat merah muncul perlahan-lahan dari pipinya –merona-, sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan menggeliat kecil di pangkuan kekasihnya.

Gadis indigo itu nampak gelisah, lah kok gelisah? Emangnya ada apa sih? Hei, lihatlah ke sekeliling taman –tepatnya di bangku tempat sepasang kekasih itu melewatkan jam istirahat pertamanya- berpuluh-puluh siswi haus gosip nampak berhimpit-himpitan menyaksikan Sasuke dan Hinata, tentunya dengan pandangan tajam yang mengarah ke Hinata, membuat bulu romanya berdangdut ria..

"A-a-ano Sa-Sasuke-kun, se-sebaiknya ka-kau duduk saja."

"Ada apa sih hime, aku kan masih ngantuk, kan sudah ku bilang bangunkan aku saat bel masuk saja. Ini masih istirahat kan?" Sang Aphrodite menatap Arjunanya dengan pandangan seolah-olah aku mau mati!

Sasuke yang merasakan ada keanehan, langsung terbangun. Pemandangan pertama pasca terbangunnya sang Arjuna – tatapan centil dari para pengagum setianya dan eh tunggu, tatapan sinis untuk Aphrodite-nya.

"Cih, mengganggu saja. Ayo, hime kita pergi dari sini." Sasuke langsung menggamit tangan kekasihnya tanpa permisi, membuat si empunya terkejut.

Setelah kepergian SasuHina...

"Huh, nyebelin banget tuh cewek. Liat aja nanti, bakal ku buat dia menyesal!" sungut Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pig, sedang apa kau disitu, sembelit ya?"

"Ouch, kau forehead..."

"Yeah, kau pikir siapa hah? Shikamaru Nara, hmm?" ejek Sakura, membuat sahabatnya merona.

"Ck, jangan nyindir dah." Ino pun langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau sedang apa sih serius banget?" Ino hanya memberi direksi ke Sakura, daripada terus di ganggu nenek lampir, pikirnya.

Sakura hanya menganga melihat apa yang di lihatnya, "wow sejak kapan Sasuke dan Hinata sedekat itu, sungguh berita yang menarik nih, kau benar-benar Ratu gosip pig."

Ino hanya menatap Sakura, yang jika ku artikan dengan go'le terjemahan, inilah artinya; Aloha nona jidat, ini tuh dah jadi rahasia umum, tau! –hmm ya itulah kira-kira artinya.

"Yahh aku kelewatan dong, o'ya kau mengapa menatap mereka segitunya No? Cemburu ya? Nanti ku bilangin Nara loh, kau main mata ma Sasuke-kun."

BLETAK!

"Tak ku sangka kau secerewet ini jidat, diam dan lihat! Dan satu lagi, hatiku saat ini hanya untuk si mendokusai itu. Sasuke? Aku hanya ngefans dengannya, lagi pula aku juga gak pernah mimpi diterima Sasu-pyon kok. Eh, jangan-jangan kau yang masih mengharapkannya ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? Ya enggaklah, eh kita lihat acara selanjutnya aja, tuh." Rona-rona tipis muncul di wajah si pinky membuatnya semakin, ouchs pink!

Reader, apakah kalian penasaran dengan apa yang di lihat SakuIno, ett bukan yuri pair ya?

Sebenarnya apa yang saat ini sedang di amati dua gadis cantik, tak jauh beda dengan pemandangan di taman tadi, yang intinya SasuHina sedang mesra-mesraan.

Dimana saat ini Hinata dengan sabar dan rona pink di wajahnya yang tak pernah luput dari wajah ayunya sedang menyuapi sang kekasih, yang begitu antusias memakan bekal ala bidadarinya.

Sayang di sayang, kayanya kali ini acara mereka harus terganggu lagi. Kenapa? Tunggu, tunggu bukan gara-gara SakuIno kok. Tapi..,

.

So, tahu kan apa yang mengganggu? Yeah, all rights. Bel tanda masuklah yang berbunyi.

##################################

Saat pulang sekolah...

From Sasuke.

Hime, gomen aku pulang duluan. Si baka aniki menyuruhku pulang cepat, tak masalahkan kau pulang sendiri hari ini?

Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap layar ponsel flip-flopnya. Yang sumpah dah, aku benar-benar terpukau melihat senyum malaikatnya, huwaa pasti kalau ada cowok yang lihat langsung nosebleed gak karuan.

BRAKKKK!

Suara gebrakkan meja yang tidak elit, mengejutkan sepasang pearl yang sedang melalang buana di dunia khayal.

"Hei kau ikut aku!" tunjuk Karin emosi.

"Etto, a-ada apa, emm Karin-chan?" tanya Hinata ragu, bulu romanya pun kini sedang asyik berjoget ria.

"Udah gak usah banyak bacot, ayo ikut kita!"

"Eh, Rin gak usah pake pelotot-pelotan nanti min kamu tambah lagi. Disini aja ngomongnya, susah-susah amat di depan." Karin hanya melotot, mendengar ucapan Tenten, tapi setelah otaknya yang agak lemot berhasil memproses dengan pentium satu kebanggannya, dia pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk bak ayam sedang disko.

"Yo, wislah disini aja dah. Kau tau gak ngapa aku ngajak lu ngomong?" Hinata hanya geleng-geleng bak cicak mabok.

"Lama kali kau Rin, intinya kita bertiga nih kaga suka kau berduaan dengan Sasuke. Jangan ngerasa cantik deh, muka kaya sadako aja berani-beraninya deketin Sasu-nyan!" Semua sweatdrop berjamaah, ya habis tumben-tumbenan otak Matsuri berjalan selancar itu tanpa gangguan.

"Tumben kau pinter Ri. Nah sadako kau tau kan maksud dari pembicaraan ini. Ngerti gak, hah?"

"Rin kau belum sikat gigi ya? Mulutmu bau tau!" Ya lagi-lagi Karin mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya ke Tenten –yang sensian banget dari tadi.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya dan sejujurnya bingung dengan tingkah trio pendiri Sasuke Fans Club ini hanya terdiam dengan dua alasan –takut dan bingung. Tetapi dengan terpaksa dirinya mengangguk dengan opini yang dia buat sendiri setelah diberi waktu dua puluh detik untuk bertapa. 'Ya, mungkin aku memang gak cocok dengan Sasuke-kun, daripada membuat semuanya menderita dan Sasuke-kun kecewa karena kekurang sempurnaan diriku. Hmm apa iya ya, aku mirip sama sadako?' batinnya mendramatisir.

"Eh, kau kenapa ngangguk-ngangguk aja? Emangnya sadako itu suka ngangguk-ngangguk ya?" Lagi-lagi mereka hanya dapat sweatdrop, jawdrop untung gak ngedrop melihat teman mungilnya kembali ke mode awal sebelum masehinya.

"Udah ah gak pake lama, kau ngerti kan maksudku?" Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya mulutnya serasa kelu, apalagi si Karin gak berhenti-hentinya melotot –heran matanya kuat banget ya, gak pelel apa?

Diiringi bantingan pintu, trio cantik penggila Sasuke, yang mengatakan dirinya akan setia menjadi penggemar lelaki raven itu sampai is death meninggalkan Hinata dengan 'tatakrama'nya yang begitu aduhai.

"Hiks, hiks Sasuke... –kun." Suara lirih nan lembut terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata yang begitu terpukul setelah tadi sempat di labrak, membuat hatinya benar-benar terguncang. Di tengah kegalauan hatinya Hinata pun mengirimkan sms –yang membuat semua masalah bermula.

For Sasuke.

Kita putus aja ya? Aku rasa aku gak cocok dan pantas buatmu, kau terlalu sempurna untukku dan aku terlalu cacat untukmu. Maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke-kun.

##########################################

Bagai tersambar petir, Sasuke yang tadinya bosan dengan pertemuan keluarganya yang luar binasa, eh maksudnya luar biasa membosankan. Langsung bangkit dengan wajah yang luar biasa horror.

Berulang kali dia menekan nomor yang sudah di luar kepala, namun hasilny nihil.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangakauan. Harap tinggalkan pesan, setelah bunyi biiipppp..,"

"Hinata, apa maksudmu? Jangan akhiri hubungan ini, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Hinata jangan seperti ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disudut kamar bertema violet, nampak si cantik bersurai indigo sedang merana di dunia galaunya, di acuhkannya ponselnya. Hatinya terasa begitu pilu hingga suasana di sekelililngnya menjadi suram. Wajahnya begitu sayu, nampaknya benar apa yang dibilang temannya dia mirip sadako, hanya saja sadako yang satu ini lebih cantik, lebih imut, lebih cuteeeeeeee. Ya, pokoknya lebih-lebihlah!

#########################################

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, ya pokoknya wonderful day banget dah kata salah satu soundtrack playpolll kiss. Hahaha tapi apakah semua orang berbahagia hari ini?

Ooo youre wrong! Buktinya si pangeran dingin yang kharismatik itu terlalu suram hingga hiperbolisnya, membuat semuanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Wow fantastic.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun, kamu makin ganteng aja." Ya mulai lah terdengar suara-suara yang selalu continue setiap prodigy Uchiha lewat dan puncaknya saat trio angels nongol dari alam baka.

Tempel sana tempel sini, nampaknya itulah istilah yang tepat menggambarkan episode kali ini. Di sebelah kanan nampak Karin sedang bergelayut manja di lengan keker Sasuke. Dan di sebelah kiri Tenten sedang sibuk mengelap peluh yang menetes dari sang pangeran, yang kalau boleh jujur kaga ada keingat setetespun di wajah Sasuke –bisa di bilang Tenten hanya sepik.

Namun nampaknya Sasuke hanya acuh, tak peduli. Aneh –ya tentu aneh, tidak biasanya Sasuke menanggapi para fans girlnya dengan begitu dingin. Ya sedingin-dinginnya si pangeran yang biasa akan memberikan deathglare gratisannya –yang secara gak langsung jadi idaman setiap fansnya, sebagai tatapan cinta, kata mereka sih bukan kata saya. Atau kalau enggak, kata-kata mautnya yang bisa membuat semua hati para fans berdetak tak karuan seakan genderang mau perang, hoho.

###################################################

"Hinata tunggu aku, aku ingin bicara. Hinata!" Sasuke terus mengejar bidadarinya yang tetap berjalan mengacuhkannya.

Hinata terus menerus merunduk dan berlari mengacuhkan gerutuan-gerutuan dari orang yang ditabraknya. Tanpa disadari mereka semua, liquid-liquid bening mengaliri pipi pualam sang gadis. Hatinya begitu galau, terlebih saat mantan kekasih tercintanya terus menerus memanggil namanya.

"HINATA, KAU TAK BISA TERUS MENERUS MENGACUHKANKU BEGITU, AKU BEGITU MENCITAIMU HINATA, SANGAT ME-N-CI-N-TA-I-MU!" jerit Sasuke pilu yang membahana di seantero Konoha gakuen.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun jadi aneh ya? Kurasa dia sangat mencintai Hinata."

"Hmm kau benar Matsuri-chan, ku rasa juga begitu. Bagaimana menurutmu Karin-chan?'

Karin hanya diam, acuh tak peduli, pikiran dan jiwanya serasa kosong entah kemana. Matsuri dan Tenten menatapnya bimbang, mereka tentu mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Karin. Sudah sejak SMP mereka berteman akrab, tentu mereka sangat tahu betapa Karin sangat menyukai idolanya –Sasuke dan tentu impian Karin adalah menjadi kekasih sang idola. Sampai-sampai Karin berusaha keras masuk SMA Konoha yang termasuk sekolah bertaraf internasional dengan begitu giat mengikuti les bahasa inggris, -tentunya agar bisa terus berada di dekat Sasuke.

Ya begitulah perjuangan sang gadis berambut merah yan g sayangnya tidak berbuah manis, karena sang pangeran telah jatuh hati ke rengkuhan gadis lain. Oh hiperbola!

.

.

.

"Hinata, apakah kau puas?"

Gadis cantik yang sedang menyender di pohon oak nampak bingung saat ada yang memanggil namannya, dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menatap ke arah asal suara.

"Eh, etto.. a-ada apa, emm Na-Naruto... kun?" ucap sang gadis ragu akan nama lawan bicaranya.

"Puas kau menyakiti teme, hmm?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Hinata hanya diam membisu seratus bahasa eh kurang ding seribu bahasa.

"Dia sangat menderita dan ku tahu kau pasti juga saangat menderita, jadi akhiri saja semua ini dan terbukalah. Jangan termakan omongan orang lain. Ya, itu sih hanya menurutku, sisanya terserah kau. Yang jelas jangan sakiti dirimu, yo aku pergi dulu." Naruto berlalu begitu saja diiringi senyuman oh banyak jarinya eh maksudku tiga jari.

Tanpa disadari gadis manis itu menangis dalam kebisuannya, sungguh dia tak ingin kehilangan cintanya namun dia juga tak terlalu 'pede' tuk berjuang memperebutkan sang pangeran. Hahaha ironi, ketika dua hati yang saling cinta harus terpisah hanya karena tanggapan orang.

Berjuanglah nona tak percaya diri, kejarlah bintang kejoramu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam terakhir pelajaran berbunyi, seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen langsung bergegas menuju rumah tercinta, ya kalau enggak kemana aja boleh yang penting happy –kata anak-anak zaman prasejarah eh maksudnya zaman sekarang.

Si cantik hanya memilih diam di bangkunya dan tidak terburu-buru, ya demi menjaga keanggunan bangsawan Hyuuga yang selalu di koar-koarkan oleh ayahnya tercinta.

Setelah beres-beres rumah eh maksudnya perlengkapan sekolah ke dalam tas hadiah pamannya, Hinata pun berjalan keluar kelas masih dengan anggunnya. Hanya saja hatinya terasa kosong, sepi tanpa sang –ya kalian tahulah siapa yang aku maksud. Ya kan?

Baru beberapa langkah dari kelas, langkahnya terhenti dengan begitu terpaksa. Di hadapannya terpampang trio angels KG –kata mereka sendiri sih.

"Emmm a-ano Karin-san, a-aku mau pulang, permisi." Karin langsung melotot dengan indahnya minus efek bling-bling, wow.

"Ikut kami." Tenten dan Matsuri langsung menggeret Hinata ke surga dunia, maybe.

.

.

.

"Hinata, maafkan kami, tolong maafkan kami pokoknya kamu harus balikkan lagi sama Sasuke! Ok?" Hinata hanya bengong melihat ketiga gadis -yang kata mereka cantik, sedang bersujud di hadapannya ditambah dengan aura suram bin mendung yang menggerayangi suasana yang tercipta.

"Hinata, maafkan kami ya? Kau cocok kok dengan Sasuke, balikkan lagi ya sama dia, plisss dah."

Saat ini suasana semakin hot loh saudara-saudara, mereka bertiga menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang begitu memelas –bahasa sederhananya berkaca-kaca dah. Di pandangi begitu membuat Hinata jadi salah tingkah, rona merah imut nampak muncul di pipi pualamnya.

"Mau kan Hinata?" Kini giliran Matsuri yang ambil posisi setelah dari tadi Karin dan Tenten mengambil eksennya. O'ya jangan lupa efek lagu-lagu penggiring yang aku gak tahu apa judulnya, jadi cari tahu sendiri ya judulnya, ok?

Akhirnya dara manis itu pun buka suara, "benarkah aku boleh balikkan lagi dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tak ada keraguan di paras Hinata, hanya sorot ketegaran yang sungguh menyilaukan mengalahkan semangat masa muda Gai-sensei dan anak angkat tersayangnya –Rock Lee.

Karin, Tenten dan Matsuri hanya menganga heran sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala layaknya ayam stress.

Betapa senangnya Hinata, tanpa salam, kaki mungilnya langsung bergegas menuju lapangan –ya siapa tahu saja Sasuke masih ada di lingkungan sekolah, ya begitulah pikir si manis itu.

.

.

.

Nampaknya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Hinata, di lapangan Sasuke nampak berdiri dengan gagahnya, ya meski di telaah sebenarnya hatinya sedang dalam keadaan galau.

"SASUKEEEE..." Begitulah kira-kira teriakkan cinta Hinata yang langsung bergegas memeluk tubuh sang terkasih.

Sasuke yang kaget sekaligus bahagia karena mendapat pelukkan dari yang terkasih masih menunjukkan tampang dinginnya alias sok-sok'an jaga image. Padahal dalam hati mah udah keroncongan sekalian dangdutan saking senengnya.

"Sasuke-kun, gomen ne.. ai-ai-aishiteru Sasuke-kun, kau ti-tidak marah kan padaku?" tanya Hinata sesenggukkan, airmata dengan sukses menggenangi pipi pualamnya.

Sasuke masih dengan tampang datarnya, "hn."

Dan satu kata yang kaga masuk tatabahasa itu dengan sukses di hadiahi pesta dadakan oleh trio angels plus pangeran ijo alias Rock Lee yang entah darimana mendapat pakaain serba hijau bin ketat..

"Maafkan aku.." isak Hinata, Sasuke langsung menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang membingkai rupa manis sang dara.

"Sudahlah."

Akhirnya cerita ini pun berakhir dengan bahagia...

THE END

Bagaiman ceritanya? Gaje kah? Abal kah? Hmm begitulah, cerita ini author buat untuk memenuhi hasrat kangen author akan dunia perpenpikkan. Kalo ceritanya bener-bener gak banget, maaf aja ya. Habis nih cerita author buat dengan minjem-minjem lappie temen di tengah-tengah padatnya jadwal ujian praktek. Jadi maaf aja ya, kalo ceritanya bener-bener aneh.

Emm semua saran, kritik bahkan flame sampaikan aja lewat review. O'ya untuk yang nunggu fanfic author yang lain kaya marriage conflict dan lain-lain sabar aja ya, author belum sempat.

REVIEW?


End file.
